10 Things I Hate About You
by sweet wiishes
Summary: 10 Things I Hate About Sasuke Uchiha. After all that, I still love him. Sigh.
1. Oh no

**A/N: Hey peeps! I'm in the midst of writing Chapter 4 of Sweet Revenge but I got a bit bored so I just typed this :)) Some of you requested for a sequel so instead of writing one, I'm adding it here okay? Thank you ****TheRealGoodyTwoShoes**** for telling me that if I just list them out, I would most likely get this story remove.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And I never will. Damn.**

**

* * *

**

10 things I hate about Sasuke Uchiha.

**10. He called me annoying! That son of a bitch! But wait a minute... Bitch is a dog, a dog goes bark, bark is on a tree, tree is a part of Nature and Nature is beautiful... so I'm indirectly saying he's beautiful? NO!**

**9. He called me weak! AND I AM NOT WEAK!**

**8. He made me cry every single night of the year that he left.**

**7. He left me on a bench! He could have called some random person before to find me there...WHAT IF I DIED HYPOTHERMIA?**

**6. Then again, if I died of hypothermia, why would he care? Oh yeah. Main question is, how would he even KNOW? Oh and rank 6 is... he has CHICKEN-BUTT HAIR!**

**5. His limited vocabulary. With all the 'hn' and crap. And he calls me annoying.**

**4. He is probably the most stoic person I will ever meet. Correction. I WILL EVER MEET.**

**And the top 3...**

**3. When he came back 6 years later when we were 18, he took advantage of me.**

**2. And left me pregnant with his child.**

**1. And I still bloody love him.**

The pressure of the pen on the notebook was so hard that the pen ink was seeping through the next 7 pages.

Unconsciously, tears were flowing down and making the notebook wet, but my tears were uncontrollable.

Stop. I shouldn't be doing this.

I wasted time. Energy. Tears. For that bastard. Not only that, I gave him my heart. Only to have it broken into tiny little pieces that no one can fix.

Like someone once said, Trust is like a mirror. You can fix it if its broken, but you can still see the bloody damn cracks. And who was that wise someone? Oh right! Lady Gaga and Beyonce. **(A/N: Truth to be told, I'm listening to 'Telephone' now :D)**

More tears. Why was he doing this to me? If he didn't like me, why must he come back and just take me like I'm worth nothing? Now, I'm 4 months pregnant, with my child having no father.

Wait. My child did have a father. He just didn't want me. Or his own son or daughter. Because, as Tsunade-san said, it was still too early to tell the gender of my baby.

Thanks to him, I became an even more vulnerable person. Everyone treated me like a glass doll. Like I would break if they're not cautious or careful with me. But I'm not! I'm a powerful 18-year-old shinobi. Who couldn't even stop the man I once love to...to...well, you know.

Sighing, I made up my mind. It was 23rd July. That bastard's birthday. I made a vow. On the 23rd July, I, Sakura Haruno **_hate _**Sasuke Uchiha.

There. I feel better already. Hmm. Mood swings. Maybe. Maybe not.

I headed to the fridge to get some Mango Ice- cream, but then turned when I felt like eating pizza. I have just about every food that a pregnant lady can have in my kitchen. Of course, they were sponsored by Naruto. And Hinata. And Ino. And the rest of the gang.

Smile. Nothing can ruin my mood. Nothing at all.

"SAKURA-CHAN! HAVE YOU HEARD? SASUKE-TEME IS BACK!" a loud blonde that happened to be named Naruto burst into the front door of my apartment. I gave him keys, since he was my best friend and all. But that was no longer important.

I stared with my mouth agape and promptly dropped my pizza.

No...no...no... how can this happen? How can he just come back like that...?

Then, as if my brain just shut down, my world was nothing but darkness.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well, thats it! This is the first Chapter of 10 Things I Hate About You. Once again thank you TheRealGoodyTwoShoes! I have quite a lot of time on my hands now so more time to update...well Review! See you later!

**Blaire xx**


	2. Important!

Hi guys! It has been a really, really long time since I've updated. I know, and I'm incredibly sorry for that. However, this is just to let you know that I will no longer be writing my stories on this account except for one of them.

Here is the link to my new account:

**www . fanfiction . net / ~ euphorique**

I also have several clarifications to make. My pen name here is Blaire, but my real name is Caren. I'm letting all of you know this because I don't want to deal with immature calling in the future, that I 'copied' someone else's work.

I hope to start anew regarding my writing skills, which is why I'm creating a new account, and I really hope all of you will understand that.

Also, **The Devil's Rein **will be the only story I'll be moving over, as it's the only one I don't find… too many open plot holes… and the rest of my stories will remain on this account and be discontinued.

I will not be deleting this story but I will not be continuing it either. If you're interested in finishing this up for me, feel free to PM on my NEW account and we can talk there.

Thank you very much!

**xo**


End file.
